


The Bakery-3

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bakery, F/M, Nine as a baker, Romance, Rose as a firewoman, fluffy fun, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine x Rose. Bakery. Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-3

**Author's Note:**

> Nine x Rose and bakery au was the prompt. It started as a 3-sentence fic. Then it was 100 word drabble. Now I’m trying to tighten my writing and doing so in 100 words seems to be the key. So here’s another 100 word drabble. There might possibly be more. I can’t seem to stop!

Rose’s face fell and she shook her head. The Doctor wasn’t surprised. Why would a young, beautiful woman want to have dinner with a battle hardened ex-marine baker with a bum leg?

“I can’t tonight.” She looked genuinely upset. “I’m on duty until Thursday morning.”

Not an outright no—he could work with that.

“Well, then, Rose Tyler, how about dinner on Thursday?”

Her smile blossomed and warmed his heart. She leaned over the tabletop, peppermint breath fanning across his lips. “Perfect.”

She grabbed her pen, scribbled her address then tore off the sheet. “You bring wine. I’ll bring dinner.”


End file.
